Biche oh ma biche
by la-ptite-souris
Summary: Robin se maquille. Sanji s'arrête devant la salle de bain. Pourquoi met-elle toujours autant de noir ? OS, Songfic, Sanji/Robin


Hellooo ! Ceci est ma toute première Fanfiction. Après plus d'un an d'inscription sur ce site je me suis dit qu'il était temps que je mette la main à la pâte. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, tout les commentaires (pas trop rageux) sont les bienvenus.

Disclaimer: One Piece ne m'appartient pas, tout comme la chanson "Biche oh ma biche" utilisée dans cette histoire. Oda et Frank Alamo peuvent donc dormir tranquille je vais pas leur piquer leurs œuvres.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Ce matin là tout était calme sur le Thousand Sunny. L'aurore commençait juste à pointer le bout de son nez. Le navire était baigné dans une douce lueur orangée et les vagues faisait doucement tanguer le bateau.

Les couloirs étaient désert; tout l'équipage dormait encore, mis à part Usopp, monté à la vigie pour le tour de garde.

Il faut dire qu'après les événements d'Enies Lobby ils avaient tous grand besoin de repos.

Sanji venait à peine de se réveiller. Il sortit de la chambre des garçons sur la pointe des pieds bien que ceux-ci aient un sommeil de plomb, et fila directement à la cuisine pour se préparer une cafetière de café bien serré car Ener sait qu'avec cette bande de joyeux trublions il allait en avoir besoin.

Le matin était le moment de la journée qu'il préférait, personne aux alentours, aucun bruit, et surtout aucune tête de gazon pour l'emm..., l'embêter. La seule ombre au tableau était l'absence de ses deux mellorines, sinon cet instant de paix aurait pu être parfait.

Après son petit-déjeuner fini et la vaisselle faite, il fila vers la salle de bain pour faire sa toilette. Tout en marchant vers la salle de bain il songea que ça ne serait pas une mauvaise idée de faire traîner sa douche pour que l'autre marimo se retrouve à cours d'eau chaude. Puis il se remémora que ses deux princesses n'avaient pas encore prit leur douche non plus. Impossible de leur faire ça ! Et puis l'autre enfoiré devait être habitué aux températures extrêmes étant donné l'entraînement de forcené qu'il se faisait subir.

C'est avec des pensées pas très agréables envers le second de l'équipage que Sanji arriva devant la porte de la salle de bain. Malheureusement celle-ci se trouva déjà occupée. Il entrouvrit la porte pour savoir qui pouvait bien s'y trouver de si bon matin.

Il découvrit alors Robin entrain de se maquiller. Tout en veillant à ne pas la déranger il prit appui contre la porte et la regarda faire. Il se mit à la contempler, complètement fasciné par ses gestes lents et délicats.

Elle s'empara d'un crayon noir posé sur le bord du lavabo et appliqua un trait dans la muqueuse de son œil droit. Sanji ne pouvait détacher son regard du visage de Robin, il était comme happé par ses prunelles couleur océan, qui le temps d'une milliseconde se cachaient derrière de fins et longs cils noirs.

Biche, ô ma biche, lorsque tu soulignes

Au crayon noir tes jolis yeux

Biche, ô ma biche, moi je m'imagine  
Que ce sont deux papillons bleus...

Le crayon dans une main et un miroir dans l'autre, elle passa à son œil gauche. Son air concentré fit sourire Sanji qui tout en continuant de la regarder se plongea dans ses pensées.

Tenant d'une main ta petite glace ronde  
Tu plisses ton front enfantin  
Et de l'air le plus sérieux du monde  
Tu dessines en un tournemain un œil de...

Il se fit la remarque que c'est hallucinant avec quelle finesse et habileté Robin pouvait de servir de ces instruments de maquillage.

Il se rappela alors un matin, peu de temps après les événements d'Alabasta où il passait devant la salle de bain, il avait aperçu Robin entrain de livrer ses astuces à Nami qui tentait tant bien que mal de suivre les conseils avisés de l'experte.

Selon Robin, Nami devait privilégier les couleurs chaudes pour faire ressortir et mettre en valeur ses yeux noisettte. Mais concernant Robin, il se demandait bien pourquoi elle cerclait toujours ses yeux magnifiques d'autant de noir.

Biche, ô ma biche, lorsque tu soulignes  
Au crayon noir tes jolis yeux  
Biche, ô ma biche, moi je m'imagine  
Que ce sont deux papillons bleus...

Puis finalement la réponse vint d'elle même, il se remémora leur deuxième rencontre, juste après que l'équipage soit parti d'Alabasta, où Robin avait avoué que sa spécialité était le meurtre.

Pour une personne aussi sombre que l'était Robin à l'époque il n'y avait qu'une seule couleur qui pouvait lui correspondre : le noir.

Tu vois, depuis le premier jour qu'on s'aime  
Frappé par ton regard ailé  
J'ai oublié ton nom de baptême  
Tout de suite je t'ai appelée ma douce...

Dès le premier jour il était tombé sous le charme de la belle archéologue. Sa beauté, son savoir, sa discrétion, son charme, sa grâce, tout chez elle est synonyme de perfection. Bien entendu les rumeurs circulant à son sujet et ses capacités liées à son fruit du démon avait de quoi en effrayer plus d'un, mais après tout sans ça, Robin ne serait pas Robin.

Lorsque l'équipage et lui avaient découvert qu'elle était surnommée « Le démon d'Ohara » il ne s'y était pas intéressé une seule seconde, et avait épargné à la concernée de devoir lui fournir des explication.

Pour lui elle resterait sa Robin d'amour point final.

Biche, ô ma biche, lorsque tu soulignes  
Au crayon noir tes jolis yeux  
Biche, ô ma biche, moi je m'imagine  
Que ce sont deux papillons bleus...

De petits changements s'étaient opérés chez Robin depuis son sauvetage sur Enies Lobby, elle paraissait moins triste et moins distante, Luffy lui ayant bien fait comprendre que non ils n'avaient pas l'intention de la trahir ni de l'abandonner. Mis à part ses yeux bleus soulignés de deux traits de charbon ardent qui lui donnaient un air sévère, son visage était plus détendu. Robin était plus sereine et cela se voyait.

Je me demande pourquoi tu te maquilles  
Si tu veux mon avis à moi  
Sans rien, tu sais, tu es très très jolie  
Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi pourquoi tu...

Sanji se mit à penser que Robin serait tellement plus jolie si elle restait naturelle. Son maquillage semblait refléter quelque chose enfouit tout au fond de sa conscience : la peur d'être mise à nue. Robin avait peur, peur d'être entièrement démasquée, et Sanji n'aimait pas ça. Certes son histoire et ses fréquentations avaient été des plus horribles et Sanji avait bien conscience que les vieux démons de Robin ne partiraient pas du jour au lendemain mais si elle ne pouvait pas être elle-même ici alors elle ne le serait jamais nul part.

Triches, ô ma biche, je t'en prie, de grâce,  
Laisse tes yeux sans rien autour  
Pour moi, ma biche, quoi que tu leur fasses  
Tes yeux sont les yeux de l'amour

Tes yeux sont les yeux de l'amour

Tes yeux sont les yeux de l'amour

Il voudrait tant connaître la vraie Robin, sans secrets et sans faux semblants et lui dire que quoi qu'elle fasse elle pourra toujours compter sur leur amitié et qu'il sera toujours fou d'elle.

Ce fut une délicate pression sur son épaule qui le fit revenir à laee réalité. Robin avait fini de se maquiller et souhaitait passer la porte afin d'aller petit-déjeuner.

Sanji planta ses yeux dans le ténébreux regard de l'archéologue et lui adressa sa première phrase de la journée.

-Tu sais Robin, tu n'as pas besoin de te maquiller autant, tu es encore plus jolie au naturel.

Dès le lendemain Robin arrêta de se maquiller.

FIN

Bon j'avoue on a déjà lu mieux, mais on a déjà lu pire aussi (enfin je sais pas vous, mais moi oui). En tout cas pour ce qui sont venus jusqu'ici merci beaucoup d'avoir lu ma fic en entier !  
Une ptite review siouplait ?


End file.
